Spell Swap: The Compass and The Storm
Main Page- Grand Magic Games X806 The crowd within the stands cheered as the lacrima powered screens illuminated with the emblems of the two guilds that would be facing off this round. "Allow me to explain the rules of this game if you aren't aware already." One of the announcers took the mic and began to energetically explain the event. "During this round, we have equipped each mage with magical bracelets. These bracelets allow the mage to take 5 spells from their opponent and use it for themselves." The crowd's cheering voices amped up as the climax of the explaining approached. "This challenge will test the mages adaptability and to make sure they aren't a one trick pony. So without further ado, lets get to introducing our competitors." One of the guest announcers for this Grand Magic Games took the mic and began to follow up with the plan. "On this side, you've seen her in action just the other day. But today she's playing by some new rules which likely means her battle style will be taking a turn of it's own." He paused to build of the anticipation. "Everyone, give a round of applause for Nirvana's Peace Storm Bringer, Erika Stormborne!" Erika walked out onto the field, much more applause than yesterday. She'd guess it was due to her win, gaining more popularity and fans cheering for her now that they saw what she was made of. "Time to take home another win." She confidently marched to the center of the arena, investigating the technology that was strapped to her arm. Morgan stood in the center of the arena, fiddling with the contraption on her arm. She disliked the idea of being equipped with gear she was unfamiliar with but knew it was required for this round of the Grand Magic Games. She didn't listen as the announcer spoke, the cheering crowd giving her butterflies deep in her stomach as she knew that everyone was expecting something from her, the crowd, the guild, her father if he was watching in prison, and possibly even her mother if she was looking down on her from the Heavens. It was a lot of weight she felt on her shoulders but she had signed up for this to prove herself and while she had failed in that task during the first day she knew she couldn't hide behind anyone anymore and she would have to face the obstacles in her way. She snapped back to reality once the countdown from ten began, the crowd's voices getting a bit lower as they waited with anticipation. Noticing her opponent only around twenty or so feet away from her she raised her hand to point at the blonde haired woman, "I'm going to beat you!" She spoke with a crack in her voice, a poor attempt at asserting herself. The moment the clock struck zero, Morgan dropped to the ground, placing both hands onto the hard dirt. "Summoning: Seiryuu!'" She yelled, the gigantic Wyvern appearing from a puff of smoke behind her already in the air. The large Wyvern immediately cast, Fade, disappearing with the wind and seeming to leave the two alone again. Morgan pretended to act surprised as if not expecting her summoned creature to disappear. "Seiryuu! Where did you go? You're supposed to listen to me!" She yelled into the air before turning back to her opponent a and reaching into her back pocket to throw three of her magic targeting shuriken toward Erika, having used the few moments of staring at her to lock onto her magic origin with the targeter covering her eyes like a visor. "I'll just take care of you myself then!" She spoke in hopes her ruse was successful. Erika quickly took note of the situation. Although the wyvern was out of vision, she kept her ears open for any sneak attacks. However her main challenge was Morgan's shuriken. At first Erika simply dodged them thinking thats all what was needed. However once they changed their direction and came right back at the Lightning Mage, Erika realized this wouldn't be as easy as she thought. "Great, so we have a large beast which I can't track flying around in the sky and these shurikens trying to tear me apart." Erika continued to dodge the shurikens, just enough to where she had a decent distance from the shurikens. The continued to fly at her as she prepped one of her spells. "Rapid Fire Thunder Orbs!" Erika unleashed 30 orbs of lightning at the shurikens, an explosion triggering in the process. A few of the orbs revealed themselves as they flew out of the smoke, headed straight for the Ginger. "Lightning Rush!" Morgan thought to herself, the device on her forearm activating and allowing her to use the spell, her body suddenly jolting to the side to dodge the flying spheres. Once she realized she was safe, she raised her hand to her face, using her mask magic. Over her visor appeared what appeared to be the mask of a white tiger, it's eyes glowing a deep blue. She slammed her hands to the ground to cast, QuickSand over the area underneath Erika. The moment she did this, Seiryuu reappeared above the blonde woman, quickly casting Bellow of the mountain giant and releasing a powerful gust of wind down directly on top of Erika in hopes of pushing her down into the near liquid earth that was now the ground she stood on. Usually in a situation such as this one, Erika would just use one of the spells Morgan had stripped from her. It wasn't until now she realized her battle style could use more versatility. And Seiryuu's attack coming from above made it even tougher for her to escape. Erika could only escape with sheer power at this point. "Discharge!" Erika aimed all the power into the ground around her which attempted to suck her in. The release of the magic power caused the ground to explode. She successfully stopped the quick sand, but was powerless against Seiryuu's breath attack. The attack sent her flying back and into collision with the wall. Erika staggered to get up, however she recovered. A few bruises from the attack but nothing too serious. "You're a tricky one, but you've got people like me who are crafty." With the Summoning Beast now in sight, Erika's objective was to take him down. "Lightning-Make:Storm Bow!" Erika molded a bow made entirely of lightning, an arrow also made of lightning. Erika locked eyes with the beast as she prepared for fire. "Glorified Lizard..." She muttered to herself before releasing the projectile, it flew towards the beast at high speeds, fast enough to the point it could pierce straight through the creature if it didn't react in time. At the same moment, Erika set up her Lightning-Make: Cannons, numerous cannons lined up in a row with the sole intent to keep Morgan at bay until Seiryuu was out of the picture. The cannons shot out lightning projectiles in the form of cannon balls, exploding once they hit the ground or any of the nearby terrain. The Wyvern wouldn't dare be taken down so easily, casting Breath Taker on itself, creating a sphere of wind around it spinning so fast that it creates a near vacuum within it. While normally an offensive spell the high winds that make up the sphere are spinning so quickly that it would be difficult for anything to penetrate it without being tossed away like a piece of paper in gale force winds and this was the fate of the arrow that Erika has shot toward the beast. The arrow hit the wind barrier and was caught in it, being flung away to the right of the creature. Morgan on the other hand, held out her hands, taking advantage of the blank lacrima within the focus gloves on her hands, absorbing the lighting magic that made up the projectiles into the lacrima and charging it with said magic. Once this was done, the wyvern released its spell and swooped down to grab hold of Morgan, lifting her into the air as she waved her hand over her face, changing her mask to that of Genbu, the water magic using tortoise. Upon reaching about thirty feet into the air, she cast Posiden's Current, a huge amount of water from where the mask's mouth was toward the ground like a tsunami crashing down against the shore just over where Erika was standing. Following this up to complete the combo she cast Crashing Thunder, knowing the electricity would spread with the water and hopefully deliver a powerful shock to Erika. Erika's eyes flared with annoyance. She watched as the beast countered her attack and take Morgan into the sky to perform this attack. Erika would be lying if she said she wasn't at least impressed as to how Morgan had so easily adapted to her magic. The water flooded the arena yet Erika set up a way of defense. "Lightning-Make:Shield!" Erika set this shield up like a dome, surrounding her as flooded all around. Luckily it kept Erika safe from the electrified water. However this could only last for so long, Erika was capable of using the shield dome like a hamster ball, pushing it to allow her movement. A storm began to form over the arena. Erika was using her magic energy to attract a storm, fitting for her alias. "Lightning-Make: Eagle!" Erika summoned her eagle over head, which charged at Morgan and Seiryuu. The storm above began to send lightning bolts coming down throughout the arena, the water becoming even more dangerous than Morgan had previously made it. Worse for Morgan and her Summoned Beast, being above one of the highest things in the area, the lightning had an increased chance of striking them down. The wyvern responds the creation of the Lightning Eagle by letting go of its master, Morgan beginning to fall to the ground but as she fell, she placed her hands together, summoning a second creature, Byakko, who raised several small platforms above the water from which it jumped across to catch Morgan before she could hit the electrified water. Byakko quickly responded to the situation at hand, casting Gaia's Reach and creating several tall pillars that grew up from the water and stretched high into the air. In the air, the Wyvern cast, Breath Taker, around the lightning make eagle as Lightning was unable to exist in a vacuum and as such the eagle quickly faded away once the air current surrounded it. The Wyvern then flew lower, landing on the side of one of the pillars as they offered it protection from the lightning storm above which had already struck chunks off of a few of the stone pillars. The wyvern caught sight of Erika and hissed at the woman with a menacing look. Back on the ground, Byakko raced toward the lightning bubble that Erika had trapped herself in, creating more stone pathways to avoid the water around them. When the white tiger had gotten close it stopped and let out a loud roar, casting Earthen Twister, rocks and dirt lifted from the water and began to disintegrate into sand which began to spin around the ball of lightning Erika was inside of. Like thousands of tiny blades the sand spinning in a tornado around the blonde woman. Morgan could feel the strain of summoning two of her beasts but felt confident in her strategy nonetheless, knowing Erika's lighting Shield could only hold up for so long and that the battle was now three against one. "This girl is one heck of a mage." Erika's shield was beginning to crack due to Byakko's attack. She devised a plan as quick as possible. "Lightning-Make: Storm Tortoise!" The turtle was molded underneath her, lifting her from the electrified water beneath. Erika let down her shields before casting her Discharge. The spell canceled out Byakko's spell. Erika held her hands to the side. "Twin Thunder!" She extended her hands forward firing two bolts of thunder they collided forming a drill-shaped thunder bolt. Her attack aimed at Morgan. She had no reason to attack the beast. They were merely an extra risk but they benefited Erika's plan more than hinder it. Byakko raised the earth they were on, creating a pillar a bit shorter than the others as Byakko jumped away, allowing the thunder drill to tear apart the pillar. Morgan knew that her white tigers body would cast a large shadow and obscure Erika's vision. Using that moment, she used Lightning Rush to slip away, her body moving at an incredible speed downward toward Erika, her body reforming directly above the girl, casting Shockwave, the large ball of lightning being aimed directly at Erika's back but give its AoE effect she had little doubt her attack would hit its mark and her wyvern circled above to attack once it did. Erika could feel the crackling of the lightning spell as Morgan appeared behind her. Erika withdrew the magic power she was releasing, the storm over head had begun to vanish as Erika's magic power stopped serving as a beacon. Erika swiftly turned around as a magic circle appeared, wind began to swirl within it at high speeds. "Whirlwind Twister!" Erika summoned the large twister around Morgan, serving as a border between the two keeping Morgan isolated. This luckily kept Erika safe for awhile longer. Erika decided to match tiger with tiger, molding two of her Lightning-Make: Thunder Tiger whom worked as a duo to chase down and battle Byakko. As for Seiryuu, Erika used her Thunderstorm thousands of lightning bolts rained from the sky with the intent to destroy the wyvern.